Scream 4: Part II
by Danger Davis
Summary: It seems the events from Scream 4 were only the beginning. Starts up right after the end of the movie, though ghost face is still very much alive. What is to become of Sydney, Gale, Dewey, Kirby, and Deputy Hicks? Read, review, find out!
1. Prologue

By: SubsideDavisPM

Scream 4: Part II

Prologue

Clutching at her stomach, Sydney winced in pain as she made her way over too Jill's lifeless body using the bed frame as a crutch. She knew the girl was dead, but she needed to be sure, she had to be.

* * *

><p>"Sid?"<p>

Slumping down to her knees, her one arm still clutching at her stomach as though she was trying to keep her insides from falling out, she rolled the lifeless body over. Even amongst the array of dried blood cuts and bruises Jill was beautiful, though the girl's once captivating emerald green eyes were now a dark empty void. She ran her fingers over the young girl's eyes forever closing them.

"Sydney, are you alright?" came Gale's voice from the other side of the bed.

Gale turned her attention back towards her husband who was now slowly coming too. The bleeding had stopped, but Gale was certain he had suffered a moderate concussion. Still, they had been through some bad times before, so this was no different.

"_At least this time he wasn't stabbed again!"_

Gale couldn't help but suppress a slight giggle at that thought; they were all going to be okay and that was all she cared about. She pushed back some of Dewey's hair and then proceeded to help him to his feet.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him as she sat him on the hospital bed before taking a seat next to him.

"Like I got my ass kicked." he said with a chuckle, his hand running over the large gash on his head. It hurt like hell, and he knew he was going to need stitches.

"Yeah, the little bitch gotcha pretty good there." replied Gale who was now trying to help clean him up.

Sydney got back to her feet and hobbled over to give the two a hug.

"Hicks, you still with us?" asked Gale, looking over her shoulder.

Using the bed sheets, Judy was able to pull herself up onto the bed. The look on her face told Gale everything she needed to know.

"Thank you, for saving my life back there." smiled Gale, sticking her hand out to shake Judy's.

"All in a day's work." said Hicks who then glanced over at Jill's lifeless body.

At that moment there was a lot of commotion, and the small room was filled with officers.

"Sheriff, are you oaky?" asked one of the deputies walking over to Dewey.

Dewey slowly got to his feet, he might be injured but he had a job to do, and that came first.

"Matthews, Lawson, let's get a wrap on this! I don't want any of this getting out to the press till I say so!" he barked as he strode over to Jill's body. If he had not witnessed it with his own eyes he would have never guessed Jill was behind all of the murders. There had to be more too it, none of it made any sense to him. Why would a high school student want to kill her friends and family? He hoped that further investigation would help dig up some clues into this whole mess.

"Hicks, do me a favor and go check on Kirby. If she was conscious when this happened she needs to be reassured everything is alright. Under no circumstances do you mention Jill. Poor girl has been through enough tonight, those details can wait till later." said Dewey.

"Copy that Sheriff." replied Deputy Hicks as she crossed the room and made her way down the hallway towards Kirby's room.

Sydney looked down at her at her gown. It was soaked in blood, but the bleeding had at least stopped for now.

"What does it take to get a fucking doctor in here?" yelled Gale as she poked her head down the hallway.

"Lawson, get me a gurney!" said Dewey who was now squatting down to examining Jill's body.

"The girl did a number to herself." he commented to Matthews.

"Hard to believe she was the one behind the mask, sir. None of it makes sense, how does a seventeen year old girl do something like this. Girl must have been fucked up in that little hea—" said Matthews before he was cut off by Dewey.

"Not the time or place Deputy!" he spat getting back to his feet and walking over to Sydney.

"Come on Sydney, we need to get your stitches looked at. How about we take you to another room, preferable a quieter one at that." said Dewey, putting his arm around her shoulder and helping her to her feet.

A nurse approached both of them pushing a wheel chair.

"Take her to Miss Reed's room. Sydney, not a word to Kirby." said Dewey.

He took one last look at Sydney before turning on his heels and walking back towards the crime scene.

After a few minutes she was unable to hear the noise down the hall as the nurse wheeled her into the new room. She could see Kirby fast asleep on the far side of the room in between both beds was a small side table with a phone. Deputy Hicks looked over at Sydney and smiled.

"I'll be out of your hair Sydney." she said as she made her way towards the door.

"Judy, I remember you now. Back in freshman year, didn't you date Stu for a few months?" asked Sydney.

Brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear Judy looked over at Sydney.

"I did, kind of crazy now that I think about it." she replied.

Hicks waved to Sydney then left the room.

The nurse made her way over to one of the closets and pulled out a clean gown for Sydney to change into. She took a look at the woman's stitches and assured her that she would be fine, but that the doctor was more than likely going to have to re-stitch her back up.

The nurse helped Sydney into bed then walked over to check on Kirby.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Sydney.

"It's a miracle she still alive. She lost a lot of blood, but the doctors believe she will pull through. For now only time will tell. Also dear, if you need anything just pick up the phone." said the nurse before closing the door behind her.

Now all Sydney could do was think, while Matthews had been blunt about it he was right. Even though Dewey and Gale did not know Charlie was also apart of the killing, none of it made any sense. She could see their motives behind it all but that did not make up for the fact that due to her size, Jill Roberts was no force to be reckoned with. Charlie might have been a little better off than her but still, he lacked any physical stature what so ever. For now she would try her best to get some sleep. When the reporters found out about this they were going to have a field day, she was sure of it. Sydney pulled the covers up to her chin and rolled over, closing her eyes.

All of a sudden the phone next to her began to ring. She thought about letting it go, it was probably Dewey checking up on her. Finally she rolled over and answered the phone.

"Yes?"

A sinister voice came across the line, causing Sydney's blood to run cold.

"Like I said Sydney, you will die when I want you too! Tonight was only the beginning. Get some sleep; you're going to need it! I will be seeing you very soon!"

The line went dead.

With the phone still pressed hard against her ear, Sydney looked out across the room in horror, unblinking or able to move.

:END:

Authors Notes: Alright, so this is my take on what a Scream 5 would be. This story is going to start up right after the events of Scream 4, so if you did not see the movie yet, you probably shouldn't be reading this. I have everything planned out including the killer. Things will start to make more sense in the coming chapters, so if you stick it out I can assure you it will be a good story. I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review and tell me what you think. This is my first story, so I just want some pointers and things of that nature. Also, for now the story is going to be a hard T, but when the body count starts to rise I might have to raise it to an M.


	2. Three Weeks Later

By: SubsidedDavisPM

Scream 4: Part II

Chapter One: Three Weeks Later

* * *

><p>"You know you are such an asshole Trevor, now get out of my house!" yelled Kirby, setting down her drink as she got to her feet to followed Charlie out of the room.<p>

Trevor sat back perplexed for a brief moment before standing up and making his way towards the stairs, Jill was the one he wanted to see right now and Kirby's taunts and yells were not going to stop him that easily.

"Jill, come on talk to me." he called out as he marched his way up the flight of stairs.

"Charlie, wait!" said Kirby as she closed the gap between them.

"What?" complained Charlie, a look of annoyance on his face as he looked down into Kirby's eyes.

Both teens were now standing in the sitting room. It was very dark; the only light that was present was coming from the front porch through the two large windows.

Kirby inched closer, wrapping her arm around his neck lightly pressing her lips against his.

"I wasn't done yet." she giggled as both teens shuffled over towards the couch and fell onto it with Charlie on top of Kirby.

She could hear Charlie mumbling something but right now she really did not care, she was drunk, and she wanted to have some fun, and that fun was going to be with Charlie.

"I'm sorry."

She continued to kiss him as she tried to unbutton his shirt but his arms were restricting her movements.

"I'm sorry Kirby."

"What?" asked Kirby, trying to push him over so that she could sit up straight.

"I'm sorry." said Charlie again before stabbing her up through her hip, twisting the knife as he went.

* * *

><p>Kirby's eyes grew wide with fear as an unimaginable pain flooded her entire body. As Charlie got to his feet Kirby looked down to see her clothes stained with dark red blood; her blood! She tried to get up but all she could manage to do was roll over and fall to the carpet floor. Looking over her shoulder she saw Charlie advancing on her. She tried to crawl away but in seconds he had a hold of her leg. She tried to kick free but it was futile.<p>

"Four fucking years Kirby and you wait now to show your affection for me?" said Charlie as he raised the knife above his head.

Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to find the words to say but nothing came out. She was utterly terrified, thoughts racing at light speed through her mind. She tried to apply pressure to the wound but it was too deep; she could not stop the blood no matter how hard she tried.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this Kirby, you really were one in a million!" yelled Charlie as he ran the knife deep into her chest, twisting it violently as he went.

Kirby looked into his cold dark eyes; they were the last she was ever going to see.

Kirby began to cough and choke as blood ran down the side of her mouth and out onto the carpet. This was it; this was how she was going to die.

She woke with a jolt, tears running down her cheeks drenched in sweat. She couldn't breathe; it was like someone had knocked the wind out of her. Looking around she saw that she was in her bedroom; it had only been a dream, a nightmare at that. She heard footsteps racing towards her, her heart beating out of her chest like a drum. She winced in pain, her hand shot towards the stitches in her stomach. Her insides felt like they had been yanked out then crammed back inside her all jumbled up and out of order. They had felt that way for weeks now; it was as if nothing was getting better.

"Kirby!"

It was Deputy Lawson; Kirby could see the fear in his light blue eyes.

He hurried over to her bedside and flicked on the light on her bedside table.

"Calm down, it's alright!" he said trying to sooth the poor girl.

Tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks as she reached out and wrapped her arms around the deputy. Lawson patted her on the back, he did not have any kids of his own but he knew how to take care of them. The poor girl had been through a lot in the past three weeks.

"_Matthews, Lawson, I want armed guards stationed at every entrance and exit in this building now! Nobody enters or leaves this damn hospital unless I say so, got that" yelled Dewey, his head still pounding._

_Both officers nodded and ran towards the front of the hospital as Gale made her way into Sydney's room._

_Kirby was still fast asleep on the other side of the room._

"_Dewey, what the hell is going on?" demanded Gale as she looked Sydney's panic stricken face to Dewey's puzzled and confused one._

"_The killer just called Sydney." replied Dewey, his brain now in overdrive trying to think things over._

"_That's impossible, Jill is—" began Gale before Sydney cut her off._

"_What about Charlie? Is he-" asked Sydney._

"_Yeah, he was pronounced dead at the scene, as was Robbie and Trevor. You, Kirby, and Jill were the only ones with a pulse." said Dewey has he reached out for Sydney's hand._

"_It's going to be alright Sid." said Dewey._

"Kirby, I promise you nothing or no one is going to get into this house." said Deputy Lawson still hugging Kirby. He then let her go and gave her a reassuring smile, he wasn't going to allow her into harms way.

Things had been very difficult for Kirby; she was still unable to walk as the doctors did not want to risk her damaging any of her stitches. She had to move about her home in a wheelchair the hospital had provided for her. It was very difficult for her to get down stars, if she needed to be taken up stairs or down her father had to carry her. Her parents had gotten on the first flight back to Woodsboro after hearing about their daughter from the l police. Dewey had stationed armed officers at her house for twenty four hour surveillance, and only Kirby's parents were allowed in or out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dewey, my decision is final!" stammered Sydney as she ran her fingers through her hair. She was stressed out and it was showing.<em>

_The two had been arguing all morning in hours following the phone call at the hospital. Sydney had come to the conclusion that things would dissipate upon her departure from Woodsboro, though Dewey was skeptical about the thought._

"_Sid, if you're here we at least know you are safe!" said Dewey trying to make sense to her._

"_No, I'm going back home Dewey. The killer wants me, so I will just remove myself from the picture. The only reason all this even started back up in the first place was because I was here, because I came back!" said Sydney as she got to her feet._

_She opened the door and almost had a heart attack nearly running into Gale._

"_Dewey you're going to want to check this out, it appears we have another survivor." Gale said as she poked her head in._

* * *

><p>Dewey sat behind his desk looking over at the clock. He had just finished having a long discussion with Deputy Hicks about how she had over looked a fellow deputies wound. The conversation had gone on for a good hour; Judy had explained that she did not do a throe check of the bodies after seeing the state of Perkins body in the police car.<p>

"_For God sake Dewey the man had been stabbed in the head, there was blood everywhere! Af—After looking at Perkin's I just assumed that Hoss was just as bad if not worse! I'm sorry Sheriff!" said Judy who was trying to hold back tears as best she could._

_She knew she had messed up, something she didn't like showing especially to Dewey._

"_Look we are all on edge here Deputy Hicks, I'm sorry I jumped down your throat. You were just doing your job and that is all I can ask of you in a time like this. The doctor said Hoss should be able to leave in a few days, until then we just have to sit tight and wait." replied Dewey._

The flight back home had been a quiet one for Sydney. While she knew she was out of harms way, she still did not feel safe. She had felt that ever since her father had passed away. That had been the only time she had gone back to Woodsboro. The house just felt so big and empty now.

She knew if she just left town that things would get better, they had to. The killer wanted her, that's all it had ever been about was getting to her.

She had phoned Dewey as soon as she had gotten home. He still felt that she should have stayed back in Woodsboro so that they could keep an eye on her. Sydney had tried to explain it to him that nobody knew where she lived aside from him and Gale. The only other person had been Roman, but he was now six feet under. She told him the best thing for everyone was for her to skip town for awhile. When Dewey could not come up with any other reason why she should have stayed, Sydney knew she had won. She told him she would call him in a few days before hanging up to go take a shower.

* * *

><p>The house was dark and empty; the last of the boxes had already been loaded into her car hours ago. There was nothing left for her here in Woodsboro, not after losing her daughter. Ms Morris was going to go and stay with her sister in San Diego for awhile. The only reason she had even come back was to say good bye. This had been her home for seventeen years; since the birth of her daughter.<p>

Ms. Morris walked around to the side of the house and glanced over at the Robert's residence. It appeared as if nobody was home, Jill must still be recuperating in the hospital she thought to herself. She walked back around to the front when something caught her attention. The light in her daughter's bedroom was on.

Had she forgotten to shut it off?

That was impossible as she had refused to enter the room after the death of Olivia. Maybe the police had left it on by accident. She hesitated for a split second then made her way up towards the dark house. She was being silly; all she needed to do was walk up stairs and turn the light off, besides her sister was not expecting her till tomorrow.

It was very dark in the hallway and her heels clacked against the wood panel floor as she made her way to the stairs. She leaned over and flicked the light switch, though the lights did not come on. She stood there and flipped the light switch up and down for a few seconds though the lights never came on.

"Hello?" she called out.

No answer.

She grabbed the railing and started to ascend the stairs, her heart beating out of her chest.

"Is anyone there?" she called out again though she did not get an answer. She was now at the top of the stairs and could see a beam of light illuminating from the bottom of the closed door. She pushed open the door and screamed.

On the far side of the wall was her daughter Olivia. A noose had been wrapped around the dead girl's neck and she was now hanging from the ceiling fan over a small pool of blood. The body must have been taken from the morgue. Ms. Morris put her hands over her mouth as she tried to find her voice. It was then that her world went black; someone had stuck her from behind knocking her out.

* * *

><p>She could hear the phone going off in her bedroom.<p>

It was now going on 9:30, and Sydney was really looking forward to getting some sleep. The last thing she wanted were more calls from Dewey.

"I'm coming!" yelled Sydney.

She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her body. She quickly glanced at her reflection in the mirror. The cut on her cheek was slowly starting to fade away. She made her way over to the bedside table and picked up phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Running away never solved anything Sydney, besides you of all people should know this." came the menacing voice that made Sydney's blood run cold every time that she heard it.

She fell back against the wall, using it for support.

"What the fuck do you want from me!" she cried out, tears in her eyes.

"You can't escape Woodsboro Sydney! Like I said, I am in control, this is my movie and there is an all new ending in store for you. Think of it as the directors cut! There is only so much footage that makes it to the big screen anyway!" said the voice.

"Fuck you!" spat Sydney as she hurried down the hall to find her cell phone.

"Now you listen to me Sydney, you are going to do exactly what I say do you hear me!" yelled the voice.

"What are you going to do?" taunted Sydney as she began to dig around for her cell phone.

"Well now I'm glad you asked," began the voice

Sydney's eyes grew wide with fear at the sound of another voice. There was a woman with the killer and she was screaming.

"For every day that you spend outside of Woodsboro someone will die, mark my words. So if I were you Sid I would get home quick!" said the voice with sick laughter.

"No please d—"

Sydney could hear the woman choking on her own blood before everything went silent.

"You have twenty four hours Sydney before someone else dies at your hands. The body count will rise so get home soon!" said the killer before the line went dead.

She began to hyperventilate as she collapsed to her knees tears in her eyes. She thought everything was over; she had been through it so many times before. Something was different, the rules had changed. He was now in complete and total control, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

:END:

Authors Notes: I just wanted to let everything know that everything written in italics were flash backs, things that happened over the three weeks since the prologue. I was surprised I got chapter one written out so fast. Chapter two will probably take a good week or so as I need to establish some new characters as well as elaborate upon all the living ones. I am very glad you all are enjoying my new story. I would greatly appreciate it if you could leave me a review telling me what you like, don't like, or what would might like to see. Thanks.


	3. Shock And Awe

By: SubsidedDavisPM

Scream 4: Part II

Chapter Two: Shock and Awe

* * *

><p>Dewey Riley poked his head in through the bedroom door. The forensics teams that had arrived on site about twenty minutes ago were now hard at work trying to piece clues together. Cameras flashes light up the walls, reveling a gruesome site.<p>

Olivia's dead body had been hung from the ceiling fan and now resembled that of a rag doll that had been tossed down the stairs. Since the body had been in the room for over eight hours as confirmed by forensics, there was now a moderate pool of blood on the floor. The real shocker was Olivia's mother, Miranda Morris. Whoever had murdered her did a nasty job.

"Well from what we have compiled, the killer stabbed the victim in the neck, and then proceeded to run the blade down her chest; that's why the chest cavity is open. It's some sick shock and awe shit Sheriff." said Marco, the lead forensics annalist.

The worst part had come when they had first cast their flashlights on the wall opposite the bedroom window.

_Home is where the heart is._

It had been written in dark red smears of blood. Plus the killer whoever he was had left them a present. Underneath the message the killer had taken the liberty of removing the heart of Mrs. Morris and running a butcher knife through it, pinning it to the wall.

"Wasn't there already a My Bloody Valentine remake? That movie was horrible, though the amount of nudity in it kept me around" joked Marco.

"I thought it was a stupid remake." Said Deputy Hicks

Marco smirked at her before turning his attention back towards Dewey.

"Ghost masks might be the least of your worries now sheriff." he had said, though after looking at the seriousness on Dewey's face he quickly straightened up and went back to his job.

"What about Olivia's body? It was taken from the morgue at the hospital which means there must be security footage of the body being removed. Someone get over that now, I want security footage from the past twelve hours!" commanded Dewey as he reached for his radio.

"Matthews come in?"

"Yeah Sheriff?" came Matthews voice.

"Find anything outside, anything useful?" asked Dewey.

"Nothing so far, but we will keep searching."

"Dammit!" yelled Dewey running his fingers through his hair.

It had been a very difficult week, and just when he thought things were going to get better, shit had to go and hit the fan. He needed some new clues, and he needed them now before someone else was harmed. Sydney had called him immediately about what had happened, and was now on a flight back to Woodsboro. Dewey had explained to her that Mrs. Morris's death was not her fault, though she did not believe him.

"Lawson come in, do you copy?" said Dewey into his radio.

"This is Deputy Lawson, what can I do for you Sheriff?"

"How are things over there?" asked Dewey.

"It's all quiet over here and the girl is still fast asleep."

Dewey's heart leapt. At least Kirby was safe, though he would make sure to tighten security around her house first thing in the morning.

Dewey knew it was going to be difficult trying to hide the truth about a killer still being on the loose. As far as the media was concerned, Jill was still recovering in the hospital, and it was going to stay that way. The only downside was that they had to keep an officer present. The last thing Dewey needed was for a reporter to slip by and learn the truth about what really happened. What the media did know was that Sydney, Gale, and Kirby had all checked out of the hospital and allowed to return home. Their excuse for why Jill had not been discharged from the hospital yet was because they still needed to run a cicatrix evaluation, as well some other tests.

It had been a real difficult time explaining to Kirby what had happened, it's not everyday you find out your best friend was a murderer. The events three weeks ago had changed her. She now rarely came out of her bedroom, only to use the bathroom or to get something to eat, and she never wanted to talk to anyone anymore.

It had also been a difficult time trying to get information out of the poor girl. The only other details that Kirby were able to give made no sense at all.

"_Look, I know Jill turned out to be a nut case, but she didn't kill her mother." Kirby had explained to Dewey once she had finally come too._

"_I'm not quite sure I follow Kirby?" asked a confused Dewey Riley._

"_I picked Jill up from her house around 10 that night. According to Sydney, Jill's mother did not get back from the store till 10:21. Therefore you have another killer." said Kirby. _

Throughout the entire conversation she never once made eye contact with Dewey. She just looked over his shoulder at the wall behind him. It seemed like she had just given up on life, just dragging herself along.

"Okay, Marco please tell me your men have found something!" said Dewey who was becoming very impatient by the minute.

"Sorry Dewey, we are dealing with some Dexter Morgan shit here, not a trace of prints or anything." said Marco as his team began to wrap up.

"All right, well, just drop the police report off in the morning would you?" asked Dewey.

"I'm actually on my way up to the sheriff's office right now. I've got some stuff I need to pick up before going home." replied Marco with a look of annoyance.

"Yeah, Gale will probably be wondering where I am, plus we have to meet Sydney at the airport in the morning," said Dewey.

"Can't believe this shit," began Marco as he grabbed up his duffle bag and camera.

"Yeah, I thought things were crazy before." said Dewey

Both adults made their way downstairs and out onto the front lawn to see news reporters running about.

Great!

This was the last thing Dewey wanted to deal with right now. Like a flood, the reporters flocked over to Dewey, cameras rolling, lights flashing, as well as a lot of unwanted noise.

"Sheriff is it true the murders have started up yet again?"

"Is Sydney Prescott a suspect?"

"Sheriff, can you please tell us why Jill Roberts has yet to be released? Also what can you tell us about Deputy Ross Hoss, and Kirby Reed?"

Dewey pushed his way through the sea of reporters and climbed into his vehicle. All he wanted right now was to go home and see his wife, tomorrow was going to be a very hectic day. Dewey watched as Marco climbed into his car before waving to him and driving home to see his wife.

* * *

><p>It was now going on midnight when Marco arrived at the station.<p>

It was pitch black, and the parking lot was completely empty except for a lone squad car parked near the entrance, and a truck. Marco opened the car door and climbed out and started making his way towards the door when he noticed a blonde woman walking out.

"Hicks, what are you doing here this late?" asked Marco.

"Oh, my sister asked me to—" she began before her phone went off.

"Hello?"

She made a face to Marco; the I got to take this call look, and started walking off past the squad car.

Marco watched her climb into the truck and drive off before making his way up the steps and inside. Last time he checked, Judy did not drive a truck. Just like outside in the parking lot, it was pitch black inside as well. He flicked on the nearest light and made his way down the hall towards his office. He pushed open his door and after a few moments found what he was looking for.

All of a sudden the lights went out and his world was plunged into darkness.

"Hey, what the fuck?" called out Marco as he searched for a light switch.

He grabbed up his paper work and started making his way down the all when all of a sudden.

"AHH SHIT!" he yelled out in pain before falling to the floor.

In his haste to get out he had walked right into one of the desks. As he got to his feet he glanced over at the door and his blood ran cold. Standing in the doorway was the killer. Marco dropped the paper work he was carrying and began to make a run for it. He grabbed a chair and knocked it over in an attempt to slow the killer down. He continued to run down the hall and back into his office before closing the door behind him and locking it

He peered out the window that over looked the hallway but there was no sign of the killer. He quickly began to search his pockets for his cell phone.

"Dammit!" he yelled.

He had left the phone out in his car. He hurried over to the phone on his desk and picked it up but there was no dial tone. The killer must have cut the line. He slowly walked back over and looked out the window, though there was still no sign of the killer. He pressed his back up against the door and started to catch his breath. All of a sudden there was a loud thud and a sharp pain in the back of his head. He fell forward and put his hand on the back of his head. He felt something warm, blood, his blood!

Panic began to set in as he wiped the blood off his hands and onto his shirt. He looked back over at the door and to his horror saw the door knob turn and the door swing open. He couldn't believe his eyes, the only way the killer could have unlocked the door was if he had gone into the Sheriff's office.

"Dewey?" called Marco as he looked up at the killer.

The killer merely looked down at the helpless man as be walked over towards him

"How could you," began Marco too shocked to try and defend himself from the attacker.

The killer, now standing directly over Marco's ridged body crouched down and looked at him. Sweat rolled down his cheek as he looked up at the killer with fear in his eyes.

The killer then proceeded to remove the mask and look down at Marco eye to eye.

Marco was at a loss for words.

The killer pulled the voice changer up and began to speak.

"Dexter Morgan doesn't have shit on me!"

And with a swift thrust the killer plunged the blade into Marco's chest. Blood began to soak through his shirt as the killer stabbed him again twisting the knife violently as it pierced his chest again.

"I do—"he began before coughing up blood onto the floor.

"Unders—" he began to breathe heavily through his nose.

"I saw you—"

His head thudded softly against the floor, his eyes unblinking. He was dead.

* * *

><p>"How bad was it?" asked Gale as Dewey climbed into bed with her.<p>

Dewey scratched his forehead with his fingers and turned to look at his wife.

"To put it lightly, this made Stu and Billy's handiwork look like child's play." he said softly as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

Gale's eyes were wide with fear.

"Do you have any leads yet?" she asked eagerly.

"Nothing, the place was spotless, aside from the large amount of blood all over the place." said Dewey.

Tomorrow was going to be a very hellish day. Sydney was supposed to be arriving at the airport around 1, so that gave Dewey some time to check in on Kirby and Hoss.

Dewey glanced over at the clock; it was now going on 2:30 in the morning. He just couldn't get the crime scene out of his head. The way Miranda Morris's body had been when they got there. Dewey knew they were dealing with a real psycho now. Mrs. Loomis wasn't even capable of this, or at least if she had been she never showed that side.

He rolled back over and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was a new day and no matter what he was going to catch the person responsible, or go down trying.

:END:

Authors Notes: Thank you all for reading my story, I have written some short stories for professors before but writing for you guys seems a lot better. Things are just starting to get off the ground here. I wanted to add a little suspense, which is very hard to do through words but you work with what you got. Next chapter we get to check in and see how Ross is doing as well as Kirby. As of right now I am not sure if there will be another killing in the next chapter. I want to build upon some of the story, and give a little background information about Ross, Kirby and some other characters. Until then, I would really appreciate it if you could leave me a review and tell me what you like and don't like so far. I am always looking to better my writing.


	4. Recollections And Lies

By: SubsidedDavisPM

Scream 4: Part II

Chapter Three: Recollections and Lies

Opening Notes: Thank you everyone who has read my story. I did not expect it to take off so well. As per a few wishes I am now including opening notes at the beginning of my chapters, though I will still close with authors notes. Like I said in the previous chapter, this one will not feather much action or any killings. I wanted to take the time to do what most horror movies do not do, and that is developing the characters. This chapter will probably be shorter than most since I am just explaining things.

* * *

><p>Ross gave a loud snort as he reached over, grabbed the television remote and shut it off. The last thing he wanted to watch was some boring television drama.<p>

"Stupid Newport rich kids." he muttered to himself.

He much preferred CSI to anything else that was broadcast on television. At twenty six years old, Ross was one of the youngest members of the force. He had graduated from Berkley and had recently moved to the a few years prior. The events a few weeks ago had been the most action he had witnessed since moving to Woodsboro.

He had been in the hospital now for a good two and a half weeks, though the doctors informed him that he would likely be allowed to leave in a day or so. All that needed to be done were some further check on his back. Dewey had been by a couple times to check in on him, even told Hoss that he himself had been stabbed in the same spot ten years prior.

Ross couldn't believe how lucky he was, though he still couldn't believe what had become of Perkins.

Both Ross and Anthony had gone through training together, and had become good friends. It was really hard to believe he was gone now. Still he was alive and that was all that mattered.

He tried to think back to that night when the killer had attacked him.

Dewey had been in to talk to him immediately following his arrival at the hospital but Ross was unable to recall anything. The last thing he remembered was Perkin's prank, then being stabbed in the back and left for dead.

He glanced out his window; beams of light were now shining through and onto his bed.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and Sheriff Dewey Riley walked in.

"Sheriff, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" asked Hoss with a smile on his face as he and Dewey shook hands.

The look on Dewey's face said everything.

"It appears we have another killer Ross. Olivia's mother was found brutally murdered last night, and this morning Marco's wife called to say her husband never came home."

Ross's eyes were wide with shock.

"That's terrible!" he exclaimed; a look of shock and disbelief on his face.

"Yeah, it's been a real bad week. But I also have some good news." began Dewey as he looked down at his deputy.

"Yeah?"

"I talked to the doctors and they informed me that you will be able to leave in about an hour or so. They just need to check out your stitches. After that you're free to go home and get some rest." said Dewey with a smile.

"Sheriff, with all do respect that is the last thing I want to do. I want to be out there helping you catch this guy! He killed Perkins, I owe it to him to help nab this killer!" said Ross with a look of determination in his eyes.

"I know deputy; we will see what we can do." said Dewey as he hot to his feet.

He nodded towards Ross before turning on his heels and walking out into the hallway. He reached up and grabbed his radio.

"Lawson come in."

"Go for Lawson, what can I do for you Sheriff?" came Lawson's voice through the crackle of the radio.

* * *

><p>Kirby rolled over in her bed once more before pushing back the sheets and slowly climbed out of bed. She was now able to walk around the house slowly without being tied down to the wheel chair that had been provided for her.<p>

That had been a huge improvement.

She had felt so useless when her father had to carry her up and down the stairs. It was still no picnic getting from point "A" to point "B", but she was content being able to do it on her own. Kirby rubbed her eyes for a brief moment then walked over to her dresser to pick out what she was going to wear for that day. After that she made her way off to the bathroom and started the water up.

As she slipped out of her clothes she glanced at herself in the mirror. Running her fingers over her stomach she looked down at what eventually would become nothing more than a scar, an ugly scar she would have for the rest of her life. Every time she looked at it she wanted to cry, though she knew she must be strong. She had not seen or spoken to Sydney much since the murders had ended, but she knew if there was someone she could relate to it was Sydney Prescott.

She washed her hair as quickly as possible. Since her stitches were new, the skin was very tender. This made taking a hot shower uncomfortable for Kirby. After about ten minutes, once she was all clean Kirby wrapped herself in a towel and climbed out to get dressed.

Kirby made her way downstairs to grab some breakfast. Deputy Lawson was sitting down in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in front of him. He waved towards Kirby, who gave him a brief smile before pouring herself a bowl of cereal and sitting down in front of the television.

All of the horror movies that had been on the shelf before were now gone. When Kirby had arrived home from the hospital she had tossed them into a box in a fit of rage, yelling that she wanted nothing to do with the Stab movies or any of the horror movies ever again. They now sat up in the attic, with nothing more to do than to collect dust.

As Kirby sat down on the couch, she watched as her cat Jones scampered into the room, jumped up onto the couch and sat next to her. She reached over, grabbed the remote and turned the television on. The ginger cat looked over at her before curling up into a ball and drifting off to sleep.

"After the death of Miranda Morris, many citizens are spectacle if the police are doing their best to protect the town of Woodsboro, a town that has been ravaged by murders over the past ten years." said a reporter.

Kirby changed the channel.

"Many are beginning to wonder what has become of local hero Jill Roberts. It is thanks to this young Woodsboro High School Senior that the murders were believed to have been brought to an end. Last night the body of Miranda Morris was found in her home. Though no details have been released, one can only wonder what it is exactly that the police are keeping from the public."

Giving up Kirby turned off the television and walked over to sit with Deputy Lawson.

"Is it true?" she asked finally speaking.

"What do you mean?" asked Lawson who really did not want to worry the poor girl anymore.

"You don't need to baby me Jeff." said Kirby as she shoveled cereal into her mouth.

"From what we have compiled Kirby, I'm sorry to say this, but we believe there might be another killer lose. Someone has personally contacted Sydney, threatening her. Miranda's body was found last night along with her daughter's body, and this morning Marco's wife called to say that her husband never came home last night."

Kirby's face was blank, as if the startling news that Lawson had just told her had not even fazed her.

"I can promise you Kirby, I will not let anything bad happen to you!" said Lawson as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Thanks" she replied, giving him a weak smile.

Kirby had to admit it; she was very thankful of the deputy.

At just over forty years old, Deputy Jeff Lawson was one of the oldest members of the force. He had moved to Woodsboro before the murders had started up ten years ago, though he had not been apart of the force then. He had been married once although his wife had pasted away from cancer. He never remarried nor had any kids.

* * *

><p>The three grabbed their plates of food and walked over to find a place to sit. Gale slid into one of the booths followed by Dewey, with Sydney sitting on the other side. They had picked up Sydney from the airport roughly an hour ago and had just arrived to Woodsboro.<p>

"So, Dewey do we have any leads so far?" asked Gale.

Dewey shook his head.

"We were unable to find any clues regarding Miranda's body, and the security tapes from the hospital were a dead end. Whoever we are dealing with here knew exactly how to cover up their tracks." he said as he took a sip from his drink.

"Anything about Marco?" asked Sydney.

"His body was found this morning in the back of the police parking lot, multiple stab wounds We believe that he was attacked while he was dropping off the report from the Morris residents last night." said Dewey as he glanced down at his food. He wasn't really that hungry anymore.

"Well that kind of narrows down a list of suspects Dewey! I mean, only an officer can get in there after hours with a key? My money is on Hicks, I say we arrest the bitch now." said Gale as she bite into her burger.

"Gale the woman saved your life." said Sydney, sounding a little shocked.

"I don't care something about that woman rubs me the wrong way!" retorted Gale.

"She was still at the Morris house when Marco and I left. I even contacted Matthews, who states that neither of them left till well after midnight, which is the time, we believe Marco was murdered." said Dewey.

"Well shit!" complained Gale.

"Regardless Gale, I do not want you interfering with this investigation like you did earlier." said Dewey who knew he had just entered the snaked pit.

"Excuse me?" said Gale, dropping her burger onto her plate

"This isn't Scooby Doo Gale! Your antics last time nearly got you killed!" said Dewey who was making a very valid point.

Gale looked over at Sydney for support. Sydney quickly gulped down her drink; she did not want to get involved with another one of their "Who's Right" fights.

"I can't believe this shit!" complained Gale stubbornly.

She knew that he was right, though her ego permitted her from admitting it. If Dewey had not shown up when he did she might have died that night. If there was one thing that would always be constant, it was that Dewey Riley would always be there for her to protect her and she loved him.

Gale was always going to be there for him. She was there for him at his sister's funeral when he needed her the most. It had been a very hard time for Dewey after that. The only thing worse had been finding Tatum's body.

All of a sudden Dewey's cell went off.

"Hello? Yeah I'll be right there."

"What is it?" asked Sydney sounding slightly worried.

"They need me down at the station, something about a slight break in the case." said Dewey as he grabbed up his hat.

"Love you." smiled Gale

"I love you too Gale." replied Dewey smiling back at her.

He leaned over to give Gale a soft kiss and then waved bye to both women as he walked out the door. Dewey hadn't the slightest idea of events that would soon unfold as he climbed into his car and drove down the road towards the station.

:END:

Authors Notes: I know this chapter was very short, and I also feel like it just stopped suddenly. While I have the entire plot written down on my iPhone, I write these stories one chapter at a time, and I usually do not start writing another chapter till after the pervious one is up for you guys to read. I also sometimes think of things that I want to include in chapters already published, which is what I might do with this one. If I do I will make sure to make a note of it for you guys in the following chapter. I can tell you though that things are going to get very difficult for Dewey, Gale, and Sydney in the next chapter. Ghost Face will make a return and the murders are going to start back up. Expect the next chapter to be lengthy as well. Also thank you everyone who has found this story as enjoyable as I have, I would love it if you could leave a review as well. Tell me what you like, or hate. Until next time, peace out.


	5. To Catch A Killer

By: SubsidedDavisPM

Scream 4: Part II

Chapter Four: To Catch A Killer

Opening Notes: Once again thank you to everyone who has read my story, it really means a lot to me. Also I am not one for shout outs but, you should check out protector91's take on _Stab5_, I mean come on who doesn't like some good old time travel? Well things are getting ready to kick into overdrive with the coming chapters so I will not waste any of your time. Enjoy chapter four guys.

* * *

><p>"So Sydney," began Gale, taking a bite of her burger before washing it down with a gulp of soda.<p>

Sydney looked at Gale and watched as the woman took another monster bite out of her burger, which was now close to being gone. Gale had not been joking earlier, then woman was hungry!

"So, who do you suspect is running around doing the dirty?" asked Gale, taking another swig of her soda and finishing off her burger. She then eyed her French fries with hungry eyes.

Sydney rolled her eyes at the woman sitting across from her. Some people sitting close by gawked as they watched Gale eat. One would think the woman hadn't eaten in days.

Gale retorted with a "whatever not you too" look.

"Come on Sydney, if there is anyone that is better equipped to catch this guy it's us!" said Gale, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Gale, this isn't Scooby Doo." said Sydney, repeating what Dewey had told her five minutes earlier.

Gale waved off Sydney's comment. She had to put of with Dewey all day, she didn't want it coming of Sydney too.

"Come on Sydney, we can do this! Daphne and Velma here, come on!" said Gale, giving Sydney a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Wait a minute, why the hell am I Velma?" asked Sydney getting sidetracked.

"Because if Sheriff dumb ass was apart of team Gale and Sydney he would be Fred, and we all know that every time Fred and Daphne went off to search for clues they were boning." said Gale suppressing a laugh.

"Ew!" said Sydney.

"Not the point Sid, I am just saying that Dewey and I are better suited to being Fred and Daphne. Besides Velma is all that bad, I mean she could dress a little better, and invest in contacts but—" said Gale who shut her mouth after seeing the look on Sydney's face.

"Well I wasn't going to offer you to be Shaggy or Scooby. For one, we all know Shaggy was nothing more than a pot head!" said Gale

Sydney could not believe what she was hearing; the woman sitting in front of her had just ruined one of her favorite childhood television shows. She looked at Gale, mouth agape. Sometimes she wondered how Gale and she had been able to put up with each other for so long. She knew it would always be one of those love hate relationships, though Gale had always been there for her and for that she was very grateful.

Looking down at Gale's plate Sydney could see that the woman had already downed her large order of fries and was now finishing her soda. After a few minutes Sydney too finished her food and they both got to their feet and made their way to their cars outside

"So what is on the agenda for today?" asked Gale looking over at Sydney in the sunlight.

"I am going to go see how Kirby is holding up." said Sydney.

"Well call me when you are done babysitting." said Gale.

She waved to Gale and then climbed into her car and drove off. Gale watched as Sydney drove off before climbing into her car. She figured that by now Dewey would be at the station, and she was going to get that information out of him at all cost.

* * *

><p>Sheriff Dewey Riley climbed out of his car and made his way into the station, passing by Deputy Hoss who was now out of the hospital and back at his desk. Sitting across from Deputy Hoss was Deputy Hicks who also gave the Sheriff a wave. Dewey gave both deputies a warm smile as he walked past Hoss and Hicks towards his office. He could see through the window that the party had already started without him. Deputy Matthews, Deuce and Abbey who were both now the lead forensics analysts after Marco's death, and Deputy Lawson were all sitting around talking, but immediately got to their feet once Dewey walked in.<p>

"What do you have for me?" asked Dewey as he acknowledged each person.

"We found something Sheriff." exclaimed Deuce as he tossed a large zip lock bag containing a large hunting knife in it onto the table. He then proceeded to toss another zip lock bag on the table. This bag was smaller and contained a set of keys.

"We found both of these in Marco's car along with his body this morning. We were able to find some finger prints on the knife, though we won't have an answer as to whose they are for a few hours. The other piece of evidence is a little more self explainable Sheriff." said Abbey Chase as he looked up at the Sheriff.

Like Deputy Hoss, she too was one of Woodsboro's youngest members. She had just celebrated her twenty-fifth birth a few months ago and had graduated from college a year prior. Coming in at around five foot eight she was also one of the most beautiful. She had light blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes. She and Deuce had been friends for years; he had been one of her professors back in college. Deuce was in his early forties, and kept his long graying hair in a ponytail. He also always had a cigar on him at all times. He was also known to butt heads with the Sheriff from time to time.

Dewey looked down at the keys and his heart stopped. They were keys to his office, and to every door in the station; they were _his _keys!

"Can you tell us how your keys were found at the crime scene Sheriff?" asked Deuce.

While Abbey, like Deputy Hicks, was very fond of the Sheriff, Deuce was not.

Matthews and Lawson looked on in shock, waiting for Dewey to answer.

"Anyone could have taken them Deuce. This doesn't prove anything!" said Dewey who was starting to get defensive.

"We know Sheriff, we won't have any hard evidence still the prints come back. We're not accusing you of anything. We just want you to know what the deal is." said Abbey.

"Do you at least have an alibi as to where you were last night?" asked Deuce as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I—" began Dewey.

Deuce raised an eyebrow.

"I was at the Morris residence till about 11:45pm. After that I was driving home to see my wife." replied Dewey.

"What time did you arrive at your home?" asked Deuce as he continued to question the Sheriff.

"I got home around 12:30pm. Look I don't have to answer to you, last I check I was the Sheriff around here!" yelled Dewey as he stormed out of his office and out of the building.

"Do you think I could really be him?" asked Lawson.

"We will find out in a few hours." said Deuce.

* * *

><p>Sydney pulled her car up into the driveway of Kirby's house. She could see that Kirby was sitting out on the front porch. She climbed out of her car and smiled as she walked up to Kirby and gave her a hug. She then took a seat next to Kirby in one of the empty chairs.<p>

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kirby spoke.

"The funerals for Robbie and Trevor are supposed to be in two weeks." said Kirby softly.

Sydney looked on as the teen began to finish what she was saying.

"But with all this new shit we have to deal with now it might get put on hold. Why start now, it not over yet." she said looking over at Sydney.

Sydney tried to think of something to say but cam up empty, so Kirby continued.

"How do you deal with it all?" she asked looking over at Sydney.

"I don't really know. At first I just shut myself away from everything and everyone. After I realized that wasn't going to work came out of my hiding place and went off to college. After Randy died I told myself I wasn't going to let anything stop me. Randy wasn't suppose to die, it wasn't suppose to be him." said Sydney as she looked off into the sun, which was now starting to dip over the trees in the distance.

"Yeah, I guess it must have been hard on you finding out that your boyfriend is a crazy psycho." said Kirby.

"Yeah, and having a best friend for one can't be all daises and roses can it?" replied Sydney.

Both girls took the time to let out some laughter at the thought.

"Well, I would love to stay and talk Sydney, but I have to go pick a friend up from work. Her car wasn't starting when she went on her lunch break so I told her I would give her a lift home." said Kirby as she and Sydney got to their feet.

"Alright, but if you need anything you have my number okay." said Sydney as she leaned in to give Kirby a hug.

Kirby waited till Sydney had pulled out of the drive way before going inside to grab up her keys. She would make a quick stop to pick up her friend then head back home before Deputy Lawson arrived for night watch. As she made her way up stairs she noticed her cell phone going off. She stopped halfway up the stairs and turned back as if to get her phone but hesitated.

"_It's probably just Beth calling, wondering if I am on my way yet."_

She turned back around and continued upstairs towards her room, though she had to do so slowly as her stitches were still giving her grief.

The cell phone continued to vibrate.

_Incoming call from Jill Roberts_

Her phone was now slowly moving towards the edge of the counter when it slid off the counter and landed on the hardwood floor with a loud smash.

"God dammit!" complained Kirby once she had came back downstairs and saw the damage; the screen to her phone was now cracked which meant she couldn't make or receive calls from it.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

The house phone was now ringing. She walked over to the nearest cordless phone and answer it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey bitch, where are you, I got off work like fifteen minutes ago." said Beth who sounded very impatient

"I'm on my way now, did you just call my cell?" asked Kirby as she looked her now useless phone over before setting it back on the kitchen counter.

"No I didn't." said Beth.

Kirby, figuring it was no big deal, told Beth she would be at her work in about ten minutes before hanging up the phone, grabbing her keys and walking out the front door. She made sure to lock the house up behind her.

As she climbed in her car and drove off the house phone rang yet again.

_Incoming call from Jill Roberts_

* * *

><p>Glancing at the clock on her phone, Beth blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face. She drummed her fingers on one of the tables waiting for Kirby to get there so she could leave. The two were planning a sleep over at Kirby's house since she was off the next day.<p>

It was dark as she sat there waiting in the lobby, all the lights had been turned off. Management frowned upon the women locking up for the night. Her boss Toby had to make an emergency stop so he had given Beth the store keys.

All of a sudden she heard a loud clank coming from the kitchen; it sounded like someone had knocked over one of the pans.

She had loud out a loud scream as she quickly got to her feet.

"Hello?" she began, her voice trembling

"Who's there?" she asked again and this time her question was answered.

"You know you really should leave some lights on Beth." came Kirby's voice as she walked into the lobby from the kitchen.

"Shit Kirby you scared the crap out of me!" yelled Beth as she lightly punched her friend in the shoulder.

"Hey, it's not my fault you left the backdoor opened." laughed Kirby while rubbing her arm.

Beth gave her a conniving look as they made their way into the kitchen.

"It was so hard I walked right into the hanging pots and knocked one of them down. Sorry to have scared you so badly Beth." said Kirby.

She looked around to see a large set of knives hanging from a magnetic strip. It was a good thing she did not walk into that!

Beth peeked out back and after seeing that nobody was there she pulled the door shut and locked it.

"Toby must have left it open when he left. Some family emergency at home." snorted Beth.

They sat in the kitchen for a few minutes, discussing what they're plans would be once they got back to Kirby's house.

"Your parents home?" she asked looking in Kirby's direction as she fiddled around with the rod the cooks used to sharpen the knives.

"No, they had a business conference they needed to attend in LA. Deputy Lawson assured them that I would be alright." said Kirby as she glanced over at the knives.

She got up off the stainless steal table that the cooks used to prepare the food on and made her way up front to the lobby with Beth right behind her.

All of a sudden she was knocked to the ground.

She could hear Beth's screams as she rolled over onto her back.

Fear flooded her when she saw the white masked figure standing over her. The killer made a swift swing towards Kirby's face, though Kirby quickly rolled to the side. The knife made a loud clanking sound on the floor in the same spot Kirby's head had been just seconds before.

She quickly got to her feet and looked for Beth who she spotted behind the bar. She turned her eyes back towards the killer who was now charging at her, knife in hand.

Kirby climbed over one of the tables to try and put some distance between herself and the killer.

She winced in pain as she landed on her feet. She had forgotten about her stitched. She would not be able to climb over another without feel immense amounts of pain. The killer was on the opposite side of the table now. Thinking fast Kirby grabbed the container of pepper and threw it at her aslant, scoring a direct hit. She took off towards the kitchen and found Beth hiding under the large oven they used to cook pizzas in.

Beth motioned for Kirby to climb under with her and she quickly did so. There was silence for a minute or so before they heard foot steps. They could see the dark boots of the killer walk past them as they stayed perfectly silent.

Kirby covered her mouth so that her rapid breathing would not be picked up.

Beth let out a loud scream as black gloves reached under the oven and grabbed her.

Kirby could hear the girl groan in pain as the killer plunged the knife into her body.

Kirby climbed out from under the oven and looked for the nearest object. She looked on to see that Beth was bleeding from the stomach but still on her feet. She picked up a frying pan and chucked it at the killer hitting the person in the shoulder.

Realizing that she was now out of ammo Kirby ran for the rack of knives picking up the biggest one she could find.

"Two can play at this game!" she yelled, trying to sound more confident than she actually was.

She backed up as far as she could go until she was pressed up against the walk-in cooler. The killer made a quick lunge towards Kirby who reacted fast opening the walk- in door causing her aslant to run head first into the door. Kirby walked around the open door and made an attempt to slash at the killer who quickly dodged it.

Kirby tried her best to make another swing but before she knew it the killer lifted a boot and shoved Kirby backwards into the walk- in cooler. She fell to the cold floor, and although she was able to get to her feet quickly the killer closed the door and locked it.

"Shit!" she cried as she looked for the knob that would loosen up the lock and let he out.

She tried her best to loosen it but it just wouldn't budge, she was trapped inside.

From inside she could barley make out Beth's screams before everything fell silent. Realizing what had just happened Kirby leaned up against one of the pizza racks as tears began to run down her cheeks. All of a sudden she could hear noises outside the walk-in cooler. She reached over to pick up the knife; if the killer was going to make an attempt to kill her she would be ready. The door to the walk-in opened slowly.

She got to her feet and swung missing the person by only a few inches.

"Kirby it's me!" said Dewey as he caught his breath.

"The killer was here!" cried Kirby quickly dropping the knife.

"Stay here!" said Dewey as he drew his gun and walked towards the back door. It was wide open. Whoever had been here was now gone.

He made his way back towards Kirby who was standing over Beth's body. The metal rod she had been holding only ten minutes earlier was now rammed through her eye socket; she was dead. Kirby pulled her hands towards her mouth as she began to cry harder. Dewey put his arm around Kirby and escorted her to the front of the lobby.

Outside he could see squad cars approaching.

"You're going to be alright Kirby." he said.

Using the keys that had been left in the backdoor, he walked up and unlocked the front door.

The first person in was Matthews, and to Dewey's bewilderment he noticed that the deputies gun was drawn and pointed directly at him.

"Stand down Deputy, everything is alright." said Dewey as he walked towards the deputy.

Matthews kept his gun pointed at Dewey, as Deuce and Abbey walked in.

"I'm sorry Sheriff." said Deputy Matthews.

"Someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?" yelled Dewey.

"Sheriff you are under arrest for the murder of Marco Black." said Deuce as Matthews approached with a set of hand cuffs.

"Excuse me do you mind telling me what in the hell is going on!" demanded Dewey while trying to wrestle Matthews from putting the cuffs on him.

"Your finger prints matched those on the knife we found in his car Sheriff, so I suggest you come quietly." said Deuce.

Kirby watched as Matthews lead Dewey out of the restaurant and into a squad car. She could not believe what had just happened.

"Hey stop!" she yelled chasing after Dewey.

Deuce wrapped an arm around Kirby to stop her from chasing after Dewey.

"Deputy Hoss attend to Miss Reed please; make sure she is still in one piece. Then I want you to give her a ride down to the station. Abbey lets get a look at the damage inside. Oh and Deputy Matthews, those cuffs stay on still I give the orders to take them off!" said Deuce pointing towards Dewey who was now in the back of the squad car.

Kirby watched as the squad car carrying Sheriff Dewey Riley drove off. She followed Deputy Hoss to his squad car and climbed in. This couldn't be what Sydney had meant by things getting better.

:END:

Authors Notes: Okay, so this chapter took a little bit longer than I hoped, but things are now starting to fall into place. Also I have fixed some minor spelling errors, but if someone spots anymore please let me know. Also if anyone would like to read over future chapters for spelling errors please let me know. I want to thank everybody who has read my story. I am really surprised it has been such a hit! I also felt like adding some of my favorite characters from my favorite comic book growing up, Danger Girl. The next chapter should be up soon, remember I do not start writing the next chapter until the previous one is up for you guys to read. I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review, things are about to get crazy in the next chapter so stay tuned!


	6. The Truth

By: SubsidedDavisPM

Scream 4: Part II

Chapter Five: The Truth

Opening Notes: Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, how could you do this to us! Well, I needed to leave a good cliff hanger to keep you guys interested. Want to know the truth; well you're going to have to read this chapter to find out.

* * *

><p><em>Ten Minutes Earlier<em>

"Wrong answer Toby, John Carpenter directed the original 1978 film Halloween. You know what that means right? Your little girlfriend here doesn't make it to the sequel!"

Since he had been in the far corner of the lobby Beth had been unable to pick up anything the Toby had been saying, though she was able to catch "family emergency, close up for me" as Toby sprinted past her out the back door, though he made sure to close it behind him.

Panic was beginning to set in as he walked out back behind the restaurant. It was very dark out since only a select few of the overhead street lamps actually worked. He slowly and cautiously made his way further out towards a group of trees on the edge of the parking lot.

"Hello?" he called out, though there was no answer.

Realizing his phone was still on he flipped it shut. Beth had always picked on him for having an out dated flip phone.

He was now at the edge of the parking lot when he heard a soft noise.

Someone was panting and it was coming from within the trees at the edge of the parking lot.

"Hello, who's there?" he called out again hoping for an answer.

The noise was slowly growing louder; someone was running towards him fast.

His eyes grew wide when he was able to make out who the person was.

It was Amanda, his girlfriend. Her shirt was covered in blood; it looked as though she had been stabbed in the shoulder.

Toby immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby, what's wrong what happened!" he said; fear rising in his voice.

Amanda tried to form words through her loud sobs.

"He tried to kill me!" she cried, tears now streaming down her red cheeks.

She looked around as if the killer might pop out at any moment. Through deep breathes she spoke.

"Where is he? He was right behind me! He had that knife to my throat, and then I elbowed him hard in the chest and ran for it!" she said as she walked around expecting the masked killer to jump out at any moment.

Toby looked at her elbow; it was red and scrapped up and bleeding slightly.

"How hard did you hit him?" he asked her.

"Really damn hard, his chest felt like a granite counter top!" she complained as she put one hand over her bleeding shoulder.

Toby took a few minutes to look her over. Aside from her bleeding shoulder and elbow she looked to be alight. Her clothes on the other hand told a different story. There were scuff marks and dirt all over her jeans as well as blood stains on her shirt. Her hair was a mess as well and he could distinctly see a red line across her neck where the knife had been.

"We need to get out of here before he—" began Amanda before she was cut short by Toby's loud groan.

Toby's body sank to the ground like a rock in a pond. Standing behind him was the killer with a large blood soaked knife.

Amanda tried to find her voice but it was no use.

She turned on her heels and tried to run towards the restaurant. Someone had to be inside, someone that could help her.

She was about to pass the large dumpsters when she felt a sharp pain in her back. Black gloves reached out and grabbed her hair pulling her back. All of a sudden her world was turned upside down as the killer slammed her head first into the dumpster. Her head struck the metal with a sickening crack as she slumped to the ground; a pool of blood forming at her head. Her body was still and unmoving.

There was a sudden flash of flights.

The killer glanced over to see a car pulling into the parking lot.

Kirby looked around, she hated that half the overhead lamps never worked. She climbed out of her car and made her way towards the back of the restaurant. She always entered from the back whenever she went to see Beth at work. Sometimes she would score some free food here and there.

"That's odd." she said to herself noticing that the back door was open.

* * *

><p><em>Five Minutes Later<em>

Beth tried her best to move but was able to. She was in so much pain; it felt as if her insides were on fire. She looked down at her hands to see them covered in dark red blood; her own blood! She looked back up and saw the killer approaching her. Black gloves grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her up against the wall were she landed on the metallic table. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched the killer approach. She began to swing her feet despite the amount of pain she was in and was able to knock the knife out of the killer's hand.

Regaining composure the killer picked up the metal rod that the cooks used to sharpen the knives, the same one Beth had been toying around with earlier.

Wrapping a glove around Beth's neck, the killer drove the rod straight through the young girl's eye killing her instantly and pinning her to the table. All of a sudden the sound of screeching tires could be heard out front. Within seconds the killer had vanished as if never there at all.

Dewey ran through the open back door and looked around. He could hear noises coming from the walk-in cooler.

As the door swung open a knife slashed through the air missing him by inches. Inside he found a distraught Kirby, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Stay here!" he told the girl as he drew his gun.

He quickly ran out back. Whoever had been here was gone now. He put his gun back in his holster and made his way back inside to check on Kirby.

* * *

><p>"That is the truth!" said Dewey.<p>

They were all in the station now; Dewey still had the hand cuffs on though.

"Well I'm sorry Sheriff but we cannot take your word for that, we need proof. Was your dash camera on at all?" asked Deuce who had been playing bad cop all night.

"No, it was not on." said Dewey sounding rather annoyed.

Abbey sighed.

"You're not giving us a lot to work with here Sheriff." she said with a frown.

"Look, I didn't kill Kirby's friend! I was driving by and saw her car there in an empty parking lot, so I thought I would investigate!" said Dewey.

"What about Toby Parker and Amanda Paige?" asked Deuce.

"What?" asked Dewey with a look of confusion on his face.

"Their bodies were found at the crime scene though Amanda was alive when we found her, unconscious but alive. She is in ICU, and right now we don't know if she is going to pull through. She suffered a cracked skull, and a really bad concussion, not to mention the amount of blood she lost.

"I don't understand I walked out behind the restaurant when I got there and didn't see any bodies.

"Her body had been found in the dumpster, and we found Toby Parker's body on the edge of the woods gutted like a fish. We determined that the killer was planning on finishing off Amanda. Which means—" began Deuce before Dewey cut him off.

"Which means the killer had been interrupted while doing his dirty work!" said Dewey.

"Yes, though we have concluded the killer was interrupted when Kirby arrived to pick up her friend. We won't be able to get much out of this unless Amanda wakes up which is highly unlikely. For all we know she could be a vegetable." said Deuce.

"Where is Kirby?" asked Dewey.

"Miss Reed is being taken home by Deputy Hoss, she has been through enough tonight." replied Deuce.

"I would like to speak with my wife now." demanded Dewey

"Your wife has already been contacted Dewey." said Deuce.

"Oh hell" said Dewey quietly.

* * *

><p>Gale threw the phone back onto the receiver with such disgust and force that the phone merely bounced off the receiver and crashed onto the floor causing the back cover to fall off and the battery to top out. This caused Sydney to jump and she was all the way in the living room lounging on the couch watching television.<p>

"What happened?" she asked as Gale stormed into the living room and grabbed the remote from the coffee table.

"Dewey has been arrested!" she yelled as she hastily turned on the news.

"What?" demanded Sydney sounding outraged.

"They somehow matched his prints to the ones found on the knife that killed Marco." she spat as she tossed the remote back down having come to the right channel

"Yeah, it's complete bullshit. I mean really Dewey a killer?" said Gale letting out a laugh. She was still very pissed that something like this had happened, but she couldn't help but laugh at the fact that actually thought Dewey could kill innocent people.

It had not hit the news yet which was a good thing. Gale could only wonder what would happen if the fact that Dewey was now in custody had been made public.

"Come on Sydney, we are going out." said Gale as she grabbed her coat from the hall closet.

Sydney got to her feet and grabbed her jacket as well. Both girls made their way to the door.

They both let out a loud shriek upon opening the front door.

"Damn it Kirby, you scared the shit out of us. What are you doing here?" asked Gale.

Kirby took a moment to catch her breathe before she spoke.

"Matthew's never showed up to my house. Lawson left about an hour ago, said something about being needed at the station and that Matthew's would watch over me for the night." she said as Sydney and Gale walked outside.

"When was Matthew's supposed to show up at your house?" asked Sydney.

"He should have been there thirty minutes ago. I didn't know what to do so I came here." she said.

Gale turned around and walked back inside, she was clearly looking for something important. After a few minutes or so she walked back outside with a sheet of paper with different addresses on them. She looked it over for a few seconds and pointed to one address in particular.

"I printed myself a copy of all the addresses of the men at the station." said Gale.

Sydney and Kirby just looked at each other unable to speak.

"If you knew how hard it was to find Dewey after work during football season you would understand, besides, it's not like I meant to keep the thing. I just, _forgot_ is all." said Gale, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Still a little weird Gale." said Sydney as Kirby just looked on speechless.

"So what do we do?" asked Kirby sounding slightly confused.

"We are going over to Matthew's apartment; I doubt the killer would have struck there with others around. If we don't find him there we will go to the station. Besides I need to see Dewey to see how he is holding up, not to mention give that forensics annalist a piece of my mind." said Gale as they walked down the steps towards the driveway.

"Kirby I hope you don't mind driving." said Gale as she climbed into the passenger seat of Kirby's car.

"Sure, no problem." said Kirby sarcastically.

They call fastened their seatbelts and made the drive out to the apartments where Matthew's lived.

The drive out took only ten minutes, though it was a very quiet ten minutes as nobody spoke.

Gale looked around.

They had just pulled into one of the up in coming apartments. They pulled in and made their way towards the back of the apartments, some of which where still under construction. They found a parking spot, climbed out and looked around.

"So what is the apartment number?" asked Sydney.

"303." replied Gale as she looked around.

"That way." said Kirby as she pointed towards a set of apartments, one of which read 300.

They all made their way up the stairs and found apartment number 303 on their left. All three made their way towards the door and made a shocking discovery. Someone had already been here, and they left the door ajar.

"What do we do?" mouthed Kirby to Gale and Sydney.

Gale pointed towards the open door with her head. She wanted to take a look inside. Sydney nodded her approval. Kirby, who thought the idea was ludicrous, nodded as well. They were going to go in regardless of what she thought.

Gale slowly pushed forward and opened her door. She quickly covered her mouth when she saw what lay before her. Someone had been here, and they had completely trashed the place. The couch and coffee table had been over turned. It seemed like a fight had broken out.

"Matthews." whispered Gale.

Sydney gently hit her in the back of the head.

This was no time to be making themselves known, especially if they were not alone. Gale made her way through the mess and peeked down the dark hallway; it was the only part of the apartment that was shrouded in darkness. Whoever had been here left all the other lights on.

She slowly crept into one of the rooms.

All of a sudden a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into the closet and covering her mouth.

Panic setting in Gale looked over her shoulder; it was Deputy Matthews. He looked to be okay from what she could tell though he was bleeding slightly from the head.

He quietly closed the closest door as another figure walked into the room. Gale got on all fours and looked under the door.

Black boots; it was the killer!

She watched as the boots walked over to the other side of the room for a few moments before walking out of site. Without warning the closet door burst open and dark gloves grabbed at Gale tossing her against the far wall. Gale looked up in time to see the killer draw a large hunting knife and raise it up in the air. She put her hands over her head expecting the worst when all of a sudden Deputy Matthews jumped out of the closet and tackled the killer.

Somehow the killer seemed to be expecting this and rolled with the attack and was able to plunge the knife into Matthew's leg in the process. Matthews let out a loud scream of pain. Picking her timing wisely Gale lunged at the killer causing them both to crash against the wall with a loud thud.

By now Sydney and Kirby had heard the commotion and ran into the room to see what was going on.

"Come on, hurry!" yelled Sydney when she noticed that the killer was still sprawled out on the floor.

The four of them quickly ran out the door and down the steps towards Kirby's car.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" yelled Kirby.

As they approached the car they noticed that all four tires had been slashed.

"ARGHHHH!" screamed Matthews.

The killer has just run the large blade of the knife deep into his back. Matthews fell against Kirby's car smearing blood along the side of it.

"Run!" yelled Kirby.

Matthews staggered to his feet and ran after Sydney as Kirby did her best to run into one of the apartments that were still under construction. She found a hiding spot in one of the empty rooms, though none of the dry wall had been put up yet.

Along the side of the unfinished apartments was a ladder that ran all the way up to the roof. The construction workers had put it there so they could get to the roof fast.

Sydney ran towards the ladder and began to climb, with Matthews behind her.

Sydney was now halfway to the room when she glanced down; the killer was following them.

_Excellent._

Sydney reached the top and pulled herself up, then helped Matthews up onto the roof as well.

Her heart skipped a beat when she looked down after him. The killer was gone. How was that possible? The killer had been on the ladder right behind Matthews. The only person on the ladder now was Gale who was now about halfway up.

From her hiding spot down below Kirby was able to watch the entre thing unfold before her very eyes.

All of a sudden arms reached out and grabbed Sydney tossing her across the roof where she rolled over the side grabbing onto the side at the last second. She looked over at the far side of the apartments. On the other side of a small fence was the pool.

Matthews tried to reach for him gun but it was too late. The killer had already closed the gap between the two of them. Grabbing onto his uniform the killer thrust him backwards off the roof. Sydney watched in horror as Matthews hit the pavement with a sickening thud. A small pool of blood was now forming around his head.

Kirby quickly got to her feet and ran out towards where Deputy Matthews lay face down on the pavement.

The killer now walked over towards the ladder and spotted Gale who was about a third of the way up. Gale looked up at the killer who was pulling something out from under the costume.

"Well that is new and unexpected!" said Gale stunned as she watched the killer pull out a gun.

Sydney swung a leg up and was able to crawl back up onto the roof when she heard a loud bang. Someone had a gun on them.

Thoughts began racing through her mind, Gale couldn't be dead! She would never forgive herself if she lost Gale, not to mention what would happen to Dewey.

The killer turned towards Sydney, gun on one hand, knife in the other.

She then did the only logical thing that came to her mind. A killer with a knife was one thing, but a gun and a knife; now that was just suicide. Sydney began to sprint towards the other end of the roof, she was sure she could make the jump.

From behind her she could hear the killer fire off a few rounds though all of the whizzed past Sydney. As she got to the edge she hurled herself from the roof, arms flailing about. She landed in the pool with a loud splash. She quickly swam to the surface and looked up. Nothing, not to mention it was really quiet now aside from the water splashing against the side of the pool.

She heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see Kirby running to too her.

"Are you alright?" asked Kirby.

"Yeah, nothing years of therapy won't fix." said Sydney as she swam to the side of the pool and pulled herself out.

They made their way over towards Matthew's body once Sydney had gotten out of the pool. Sydney crouched down and pulled the gun from his belt.

"Sorry, but we are going to need this a little more than you." she said to the dead body.

Kirby followed her around the side of the apartment where the ladder was.

"This is where Gale fell right?" asked Sydney.

Kirby nodded.

They could see small traces of blood, but no body.

"Where is she?" asked Sydney with a stunned look on her face.

:END: Well guys there you go, you can all feel better now knowing that Dewey is not the killer. Who is the killer though? Well that, my friends you are going to have to keep reading to find out. Things will finally start to explain themselves as we get down to the wire with this story. I hope you all liked this chapter; I wanted to pay a little homage to Scream 2 here with Matthew's death. Next chapter we will learn what the heck happened to Gale. Also we will get some more clues as to who the killer might be. Well until them please read and review. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


End file.
